Love My Hair
by Chibi Megami
Summary: Another Veggie Tale/Gundam Wing Parody! Where they're all coming from I don't know! Anyhoo, this time Duo confronts Heero about his feelings for his hair, and some weird knowledge is learned about Duo's hair's past! (that was a mouth full!)


Disclaimers: Same ole, same ole… Don't own GW and I don't own Veggie Tales. All I claim to own the idea of the aforementioned ficcie.

Once again inspired by watching my Veggie Tales Sing Along Video one too many times.

Written for those who requested more parodies. Besides, I could see this happening. LOL

I also went through great lengths to find the Swahili word for hair... 

OH! And thanks for all the R&Rs! ^_^ Appreciated muchly! 

* * *

Love My Hair

(Another weird Veggie Tales parody this time to "Love My Lips")

By: Chibi Megami

* * *

[Heero is sitting in the room he shares with Duo.As always he is tapping away on his laptop when the aforementioned pilot bounces into the room and plops onto their bed. Heero stops his typing when he hears weird bouncy-like music again and pales. At first nothing, and then Duo began to ramble/sing…] (Note: Duo is the only one singing, Heero just speaks. ^_~)

Duo:If my hair ever left my head,

Crept away while I was in bed,

That'd be too bad, I'd be so sad.

Heero:That'd be too bad? You'd be so sad?

Duo:That'd be too bad.

Heero:Alrighty...

Duo:If my hair said, "Adios!

I don't like you I think you're gross!"

That'd be too bad, I might get mad.

Heero:Hn. That'd be too bad, you might get mad...

Duo:That'd be too bad.

Heero:*sarcastically* Fascinating...

Duo:If my hair moved to La Ross

Left a mess and took my cross

That'd be too bad, I'd call my dad.

Heero:That'd be too bad, you'd call your dad...?

Duo:That'd be too bad.

Heero:HOLD IT! Duo, you don't have a dad. How would you 

call him?

Duo:*blinks* I dunno.

Heero:*sighs* So what you're saying is, if your hair left you...

Duo:That'd be too bad,

I'd be so sad,

I might get mad,

I'd call my dad.

That'd be too bad.

Heero:That'd be too bad...?

Duo:That'd be too bad.

(pause)

Heero:Why?

Duo:*thinks then brightens* Cause I love my hair! *begins to 

dance around swinging his hair this way and that*

Heero:O_O Oh my, this could be more serious than I thought. Duo, 

what do you see here? *holds up a picture card*

Duo:Um, that looks like a braid.

Heero:*flips to a new card* What about this?

Duo:It's a braid.

Heero:*flips to a new card* And this?

Duo:It's a braid,

It's a braid,

It's a braid,

Braid 

Braid

It's a braid,

It's a braid,

It's a braid,

Braid 

Braid 

It's a braid,

It's a braid,

It's a braid,

Braid

Braid

Braaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid

Braid!

Braid!

Braid!

(Each time Duo would say "It's a braid" or "Braid" Heero had flipped to a new card… Where he got those cards is beyond me.)

[Heero is now fully disturbed at this turn events, and he eyes Duo carefully]

Heero:Duo, tell me some occurrences that made you obsess like

this.

Duo:When I was only two,

My hair was shoved into some goo

And it turned blue, what could I do?

Heero:O.o It turned blue... What could you do?

Duo:Oh, it turned blue.

Heero:I see...

Duo:When I was drunk with my hair in beads,

I accidentally kissed Rashid...

He had a beard... And it felt weird.

Heero:O_O He had a beard, and it felt weird…

Duo:He had a beard.

Heero:O.o;;; Oh...

Duo:Tens days after I turned eight

Got my hair stuck in a gate,

My friends all laughed,

And I just tried to pull away until Father Maxwell came and

And untangled me from it and I had to spend a whole 6 weeks

In scalp rehab with this girl named Gertrude who had hung in 

A tree, by her own hair and we couldn't even talk to each 

Other until the fifth week, cause we were sooooo drugged up

And when she DID start talking she just spoke Swahili and I 

Only knew like three words in Swahili, except now I know 

Four cause Gertrude taught me the word for hair… hywele!

Heero:-_- Your friends all laughed... hywele. So what you're 

saying is...

Duo:It turned blue, what could I do?

He had a beard and it felt weird.

My friends all laughed... Hywele!

Heero:I'm confused.

Duo:I LOVE MY HAIR! *begins to dance and swing hair around... 

Again*

Heero:*in the background* Duo... Duo... DUO! DUO!

Duo:*stops dancing* Have I ever told you how I feel about my

nose?

Heero:O_O OOOOOOOOOOOOOH look at the time!!!

Duo:*shrugs and returns to dancing*


End file.
